Garry's Curse (Garry's Mod)
I am a fan of all the Valve games, say any and I will tell you all about it. I loved playing Garry's Mod... But not anymore due to what happened to me a few weeks ago. I was going through the Steam Workshop as I loved to play around with the fun stuff that everyone creates. I clicked "Tools" and then clicked "Newest" and on around the tenth page there was a mod called "compressed.file6582.zip". I was guessing this guy didn't know where to put his coding or didn't rename his mod, though nothing was in the description and the player that created this was "6582", same as the numbers on the title of the mod. Something was urging me to install it, I didn't know what. So I clicked install, when it finished I jumped straight onto the game. When Garry's Mod started it was fine, nothing has been changed, until it started to install all the mods it got stuck on "compressed.file6582.zip". I was thinking this may have a lot of stuff included. Until it loaded to 70% the game crashed. I didn't even have that much mod installed so I had no idea what was going on, I started the game again and instead of the facepunch logo, it had a picture of what looked like a Terrorist from Counter Strike Source with a Deagle pointed to his head. As soon as it finished loading the terrorist said "Goodbye Cruel World", he pulled the trigger and blood was everywhere, the thing is it wasn't Half Life 2 blood, it looked like real blood, a really realistic spray of blood on the screen. It loaded the game with the "Start New Game" and stuff except the pictures in the background were... Horrible, there were pictures of kids dying and teenagers being gored and hanged and with... All the Valve characters, from Half Life, Team Fortress and Left 4 Dead... They were watching all the kids being slaughtered... And they smiled. I swore I saw a picture of Garry Newman being tested of some sort with a drill on top of him. I couldn't see anymore so I started a new game and played on gm_city, when it loaded I felt fine... Nothing was changed the map was fine, I started to play around with the ragdolls and spawned in an Alyx ragdoll... It didn't looked good when I saw it, alyx had her whole body cut open showing lungs, intestines and her rib cage it looked too realistic to be the work of Valve, I used my remover on the ragdoll and she was gone, I've been relived until I turned around... I saw Gman, a Red Heavy, a counter terrorist, and Ellis all with white eyes and are all crying blood... They said "Why Valve? Why do you leave us to die?" Before I knew what was going on all their heads explode with blood, eyes and skull bits. Did Valve leave their characters to die? How? Is this why they were smiling at the the deaths of real kids, because they always kill them? When the game crashed again I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Gman, he said "Give the sign... This is where I get off" Category:Video Games